1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fluid separating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus suitable for separating gas, oil and water from a stream of fluid whose components include gas, oil and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many oil wells, in addition to oil, produce water and gas. For many years, the fluids produced from a well having water have been passed through dewatering tanks to separate the gas, oil and water therein. Such tanks are typically provided with baffles and compartments through which the well effluent is passed. An upper gas space and outlet are provided in the top of the tank. Oil with a typical density of 0.75 to 0.85 being lighter than water with a density of 1.0, is expected to rise to the top of the effluent and be drawn off from a compartment to which the upper part of the effluent is permitted to pass. The denser water is drawn off from the bottom of the tank.
As can be understood, such means of separation depends almost entirely on gravity separation. For gravity separation to be effective, there must be sufficient time of residence in the dewatering tank. Thus, the ability to separate oil and water depends greatly on the size of the dewatering tank and the volume of flow therethrough. Obviously, a small tank is very limited in flow volume. A very large dewatering tank or several dewatering tanks may be required for large flow volumes.
In recent years, efforts have been made to develop oil and water separation equipment which does not require the large tanks and long residence times common to tank and skimmer type gravity equipment. Such systems appear to be directed toward oil and gas separation by mechanisms other than static gravity flow. In one system, for example, oil and water separation is accomplished utilizing hydrocyclones which produce enhanced centripetal forces to separate the oil and water.
Equipment for separating gas, oil and water from hydrocarbon wells of increased capacity and efficiency are very much desired by the industry. In addition, equipment capable of separating oil and water from an oil spill at sea, lake, harbor or water body is much desired. Equipment which would be capable of both of these functions would be especially desirable.